European patent application no. 0 278 873 discloses a coupling device made up of:
In this device, in which the annular part is screwed onto the central core, the coupling procedure requires the annular part to be manipulated first in one direction, in order to bring its thrusting members away from the interior bearing surfaces of the elastic tabs and then, after the catching teeth of the tabs have clipped into the rolled annular rim of the cartridge, turned in the opposite direction and over a number of turns, in order to bring the thrusting members back against the interior bearing surfaces of the tabs and make their catching teeth engage and lock in the rolled rim. Although simple, this procedure requires that the annular part be rotated in opposite directions and for a number of turns.